Tea Cake
by VioletDreams28
Summary: Pinkie Pie is excited when a relative of the Cakes comes to town, but the new pony's secret will lead Pinkie and other ponies to learn how important it is to be yourself. The first chapter follows Pinkie Pie, but the following chapters will follow Tea Cake.
1. Chapter 1

**Tea Cake**

Pinkie Pie trotted through Ponyville toward Sugarcube Corner with more excitement than usual. She had been waiting for this day for the past week, and it was an agonizingly long week. She could not hear the galloping hooves of the other ponies against the dirt or the small talk they were making that morning. Pinkie could only focus on arriving at the bakery. Mr. Cake's niece Tea Cake was coming all the way from New Horseleans to visit the Ponyville branch of the Cake family. Pinkie could not wait to meet the new pony.

"Good morning, Pinkie," said Mrs. Cake as Pinkie walked through the door. She was loading the display case with a fresh batch of red velvet cupcakes. They smelled delicious. Pinkie's mouth started to water as she thought about the sweet cream cheese frosting. Oh, how she wanted one of those cupcakes!

Pinkie shook her head. "Good morning, Mrs. Cake," she said cheerfully. She couldn't become distracted by the cupcakes, no matter how scrumptious they looked and smelled. _Today is an important day,_ Pinkie thought to herself. She was on a mission to meet a new pony and become very best friends with her. If she was in luck, she could use her party cannon to celebrate. "Is Tea Cake here yet?" she asked.

"Did someone say my name?" Pinkie turned around to see Mr. Cake and a young unicorn enter the bakery. The unicorn had a light brown coat with a caramel-colored mane and tail. She was wearing a lilac sundress and carrying luggage and a basket that had a caramel-like aroma coming from it. Pinkie started to jump up and down in delight.

"You're here!" Pinkie squealed. "I've been waiting so long to meet you. I haven't slept at all last night, between the anticipation and preparing a party to welcome you to Ponyville. Oh!" Pinkie stopped and realized that she hasn't introduced herself yet. "I'm Pinkie Pie."

"It's nice to meet you, Pinkie Pie," said Tea Cake. "The train just pulled in this morning, so I am just now seeing Ponyville… and Sugarcube Corner." Tea Cake looked around the bakery with wonder in her eyes. She had a quiet voice that reminded Pinkie Pie of Fluttershy. "Would you like a praline?" asked Tea Cake as she turned her attention back to Pinkie Pie. "I brought them from my father's bakery."

"My brother, King Cake, has the most successful bakery in New Horseleans," Mr. Cake told Pinkie. "He makes the best pralines. It's an old family recipe." Pinkie remembered that Mr. Cake told her about his brother's award-winning pralines when he first announced that Tea Cake was coming to town. Pinkie dreamed about sampling the famous sweets for the rest of the week.

"Are you kidding! YES!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. _This is what I've been waiting for!_ Tea Cake opened the basket that she was carrying and used her magic to give a praline to Pinkie. Pinkie Pie bit into the candy immediately. The creamy caramel, pecan goodness overwhelmed Pinkie's taste buds. She had never tasted any candy like it before. "It's amazing!" she screamed while bouncing off of the walls.

"You were right," Tea Cake, a bit frightened, whispered to her aunt. "It was a good idea not to bring the coffee-flavored pralines."

"That's our Pinkie Pie for you," replied Mrs. Cake in a comforting manner. "She loves her desserts." Pinkie started to calm down after a few seconds of bouncing.

"That was so good," Pinkie said with that crazy look in her eyes that she normally gets around sweets. "I want more!" She reached out for the basket.

"No, that's enough," said Mr. Cake as he pulled Pinkie away from the rest of the goods on the counter. "We are going to make them last, and the twins haven't tried any of their uncle's candy before."

"Where are the twins?" asked Tea Cake. She looked around the room again. "I haven't seen my baby cousins since the Cake family reunion in Manehatten, and that was many moons ago." Pinkie also wondered where Pumpkin Cake and Pound Cake were. They're usually awake and galloping around by then.

"They're still sleeping in their cribs," answered Mrs. Cake.

"It must be amazing to live and work at one of the best bakeries in all of Equestria!" Pinkie told Tea Cake.

"It is great at times," said Tea Cake looking at the floor with a hint of sadness in her voice, "but it can become very crowded during the day. That is what I like about Sugarcube Corner so far. The atmosphere is small and quiet. I've never seen a bakery so relaxing before, but I guess that we are not in the city right now. I love it." She smiled as she said the latter sentence.

"You're really going to love Ponyville," said Mr. Cake. He looked at Tea Cake with sympathy. "I'll take your luggage up to the guest room, and Pinkie can show you around town." He picked up a couple of bags and made his way up the wooden stairs.

"I would love to show you around Ponyville," said Pinkie bouncing again. She thought of all of the ponies that she could introduce to Tea Cake. _Tea Cake's wearing a dress, so she must love fashion. Rarity would be the perfect pony for her to meet. She might also like Sweet Apple Acres since she finds the countryside relaxing, and I'm sure she will get off on the right hoof with Fluttershy. This is going to be so much fun! Wait! I'm supposed to watch the foals while Mrs. Cake bakes a huge order today._ She stopped springing and turned to Mrs. Cake suddenly. "Do you not need my help with the bakery and the twins?"

"We can manage for the day. Go have fun," replied Mrs. Cake. She walked back into the kitchen to get more desserts for the display.

Pinkie, with a huge grin, grabbed Tea Cake by the hoof. "Let's go then!" She dragged the unicorn behind her as they exited the bakery. Pinkie Pie knew the perfect pony that Tea Cake should visit first to meet new friends. There's no better pony to introduce her to than the one and only Princess of Friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

Tea Cake looked around Ponyville as she followed Pinkie Pie through the small town. The ponies there were very friendly to each other. They chatted merrily as they went about their errands and were in no hurry whatsoever. She also loved the feel of the dirt roads against her hooves much more than the asphalt in New Horseleans. Tea Cake wondered what it was like to live outside of the hustle and bustle of the city. The timid unicorn knew that she will just love her week in quiet little Ponyville.

Pinkie Pie was just as hyper and joyful as Aunt Cup Cake described. Tea Cake did not mind though. Pinkie is a delight to be around. She pointed out various businesses and ponies as they walked by. "There is the flower shop," said Pinkie, "and that's Roseluck. Hey, Rose! That pony over there is Big Mac. He's the big brother of one of my best friends, Applejack…" It was difficult for Tea Cake to keep up with all of the new information at once, but she appreciated it.

"Is there a certain place that we are headed?" asked Tea Cake when she was able to get a word in.

"Absolutely," replied Pinkie Pie. "Our first destination is straight ahead." Pinkie pulled out a hand-held telescope and looked through it. "You can see it now." Tea Cake looked in the direction of Pinkie's telescope and gasped. In front of here was the famous Castle of Friendship.

Tea Cake could not believe her eyes. She heard all about Princess Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship. She knew every story of how Twilight and her friends saved Equestria time and time again only with their power of friendship. "We…. we're going to visit Princess Twilight?" Tea Cake asked nervously.

"Yep," replied Pinkie. "Twilight will be super-duper excited to meet you. I told her immediately when I found out that you will be coming to Ponyville." Pinkie Pie walked gleefully with a spring in her step, but Tea Cake grew more shy.

"She's expecting me? Twilight Sparkle is a princess with important duties. She's probably very busy. Maybe, we shouldn't intrude."

"Don't be so silly! Twilight will be very happy to meet you, and if she is busy, she's most likely rearranging her library for the million and twentieth time."

The two ponies entered the castle. Tea Cake stared at the long hallway and banners hanging from the ceiling. _This place is beautiful,_ she thought. _I can't believe that I am even here._ One of the large doors at the end of the hall opened, and a small baby dragon entered carrying a large box.

"Hello, Pinkie Pie," the dragon said. He looked right at Tea Cake with a puzzled expression. "Who is your guest?"

"This is Tea Cake," said Pinkie. "She is Carrot Cake's nephew and is visiting town for a few days. Tea Cake, this is Spike."

"Hello, Spike," said Tea Cake. "It's nice to meet you. Pinkie said that she was going to introduce me to the princess." Tea Cake was super nervous about entering the castle, but this dragon reminded her of all of the magical creatures back home: dragons, zebras, vampire fruit bats, etc. The familiarity calmed her.

"I'm sorry," said Spike. "There was an emergency this morning in the Crystal Empire, so she had to leave for a while. I was just about to deliver this box of jewels to Rarity. Would you like to come with me?"

"Of course we would," exclaimed Pinkie Pie. "It's a bummer that Twilight is not here, but at least you can meet Rarity, the best fashion designer this side of Equestria." Tea Cake was a little relieved that Princess Twilight was not home. She did not have to worry about the pressures of meeting an actual princess of Equestria.

"I would love to meet Rarity," said Tea Cake. "I actually visited her store once in Canterlot while on a business trip for my father's bakery. I'm interested to see what she is designing now." She noticed that Spike was struggling with the box of jewels. "Would you like me to lend you a hoof with that?"

"Thank you," said Spike as Tea Cake used her magic to carry the box. "You're going to love Rarity. She is the most generous pony you will ever meet."

As they traveled to Rarity's house, Spike continued to talk nonstop about her. He talked more than Pinkie Pie did. "She is so generous that even her Element of Harmony is generosity. She is so talented with using jewels in her designs. She always uses the best ones, but leaves some extras for me…"

Tea Cake enjoyed listening to Spike. It seemed like less than a moment from when they left the castle before hearing Pinkie announce, "We're heeerrrre! Welcome to Carousel Boutique!" They stood before a building that was unlike any other in Ponyville. The exterior was decorated with intricate details, and the windows had fabulous yellow curtains. The style of the boutique reminded Tea Cake of other businesses in New Horseleans.

Spike opened the door, and Tea Cake followed with the box. "Rarity, I'm here with the jewels you ordered," Spike called out. A white unicorn and a young filly unicorn entered the main room. The older one, who must be Rarity, was wearing red glasses and a measuring tape around her neck. The filly resembled her, but her mane was a lighter shade of purple.

"Oh, thank goodness you're here, Spike," said Rarity. "I am in desperate need of those jewels if I am going to ever finish these dresses. Who is this?" asked Rarity when she noticed Tea Cake.

"This is Tea Cake," said Pinkie Pie. Pinkie continued to tell Rarity all about Tea Cake and their day so far. No pony else could get a word in until she finished.

"How do you do?" asked Rarity. "I suppose Pinkie told you who I am. This is my younger sister Sweetie Belle," she said gesturing to the filly.

"Any friend of Pinkie's is a friend of mine," said Sweetie Belle.

"Hello," said Tea Cake. She looked at Rarity. "You really know your fashion. These dresses are amazing." She marveled at the dresses on the mannequins that Rarity was working on. Spike took the box from Tea Cake and brought it to a backroom as the ponies admired Rarity's work.

"Thank you, dear," said Rarity. "I just adore the color of the one you're wearing. Please, where did you get it?" Rarity moved closer to get a closer look at Tea Cake's dress.

Tea Cake became nervous. The other pony was getting a little too close for comfort. "It's just an old thing from a local boutique. It's really nothing special."

"Nothing special!" exclaimed Rarity in horror. "It's a one of a kind from one of the most fashionable cities in Equestria." Rarity gasped. "There's a tear on the hem. Don't you worry about that. I can have it fixed in no time."  
"No, it's really okay," replied Tea Cake. "You really don't have to."

"Oh, but I must. I can't let a piece of art such as your dress remain tattered. It's really no trouble at all." Rarity used her magic to lift the skirt.

"NOOO!" yelled Tea Cake, but it was too late. Everyone stared at Tea Cake in shock.

"Oh my," said Rarity. Sweetie Belle just stared with her mouth hanging open.

"The horrrooor!" screamed Pinkie Pie with her hooves on her head. No pony could stop staring at Tea Cake's flank.

Tea Cake did not have her cutie mark.


	3. Chapter 3

"What did I miss," asked Spike as he walked back into the room. Tears swelled up in Tea Cake's eyes. Every pony there now knew her secret. She never received her cutie mark. Tea Cake ran from the room sobbing. She looked around in a panic as she exited the boutique. Spike talked so much on their way to Rarity's that Tea Cake did not pay any attention to how they got there. She had no idea how to find her way back to Sugarcube Corner. Tea Cake plopped down on the ground and continued to weep.

"Tea Cake?" said a voice behind her. Tea Cake turned around to see Rarity standing there.

"I just want to be alone right now," said Tea Cake. She was so ashamed that she did not want to be around any pony at the moment. _I am such a failure,_ she thought. _No pony as successful as Rarity would never understand._

"It's okay, dear," comforted Rarity. "Not having your cutie mark is nothing to be upset about." Rarity magically placed a picnic blanket on the ground. Then she sat down next to Tea Cake.

"How can you say that?" asked Tea Cake shocked. "Having a cutie mark is important to every pony. It means that a pony discovered her talent, her destiny. I am a grown mare and still haven't found mine. You have no idea how embarrassing it is. I will never be as successful as you… or my father." Tea Cake hung her head in shame. She tried so hard all of her life to live up to King Cake's expectations but failed. It hurt her knowing that one of Equestria's most famous bakers had a blank flank for a daughter.

"Don't say that. You can still be very successful, cutie mark or not. I have to ask, though. How is this possible?"

"Well, ever since I was a young filly, my father King Cake taught me how to bake. I helped out by working in his bakery as soon as I was old enough to. The bakery was so busy. It required everyone's help. I was never able to have any free time to discover my own likes and talents. I worked every day." Tea Cake sighed. All of her hidden emotions were coming back as she remembered her past. More tears swelled in her light green eyes. "I always thought that I would get my cutie mark for baking, but it never happened. I was so confused, as was my father.

"I thought, 'Maybe I have to come up with my own specialty dessert like Father had with his pralines.' I tried recipe after recipe for beignets, meringues, and many more for countless nights and still no cutie mark. I wore dresses to hide my flanks, because I was so embarrassed. I left on business trips for the bakery in hopes that my talent might be business related. As long as I helped the bakery, Father allowed me to try, but anything not baking related was just a waste of time."

"How awful!" exclaimed Rarity. "You were never given the chance to discover who you really are. That must be terrible. I don't know what I would ever do if I was kept from designing fashion."

"That's why I came to Ponyville," replied Tea Cake. "I finally convinced Father to allow me to take a vacation. I wanted some time to myself to try new things. I was hoping to do so without anyone finding out my secret." Tea Cake felt a little better after telling Rarity the entire truth. She could tell that Rarity did not judge her just by seeing the concern in her eyes. _Maybe the ponies here are more understanding than I gave them credit for._

Rarity's face lit up. She had an idea. "You could not have picked a better town to discover your cutie mark than Ponyville. My sister Sweetie Belle is a part of a group of fillies called the Cutie Mark Crusaders. It is their talent to help other ponies discover and make meaning of their cutie marks. They can help you find yours."

Tea Cake immediately perked up. "Is that true? You really mean that they can help me?" This was the best news that Tea Cake had heard in a long time. She couldn't believe it. There are ponies that help others in her predicament.

"Of course, darling. I'll go tell Sweetie Belle to round up the other girls now." Rarity looked at Tea Cake's dress. "You might want to take that dress off. There is no telling what they might make you do, and I would hate to see them ruin such fine fabric."

Tea Cake stared at Rarity in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You'll see." There was nothing to hide anymore, so Tea Cake used her magic to take off her sundress and fold it. She gave it to Rarity for safe keeping.

An hour later, Tea Cake was with Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Apple Bloom at Sweet Apple Acres. They were enthusiastic fillies that were filled with optimism to help Tea Cake find her cutie mark. Thus far, Tea Cake attempted picking apples, ventriloquism, spinning plates, racing Scootaloo on a scooter, and playing the guitar. Nothing gave Tea Cake her cutie mark.

"Come on, Cutie Mark Crusaders," said Apple Bloom. "We have to think of something that Tea Cake can be good at." Tea Cake was just about ready to give up. She appreciated the fillies' help, but it was getting her nowhere.

"We should try going to the spa," suggested Sweetie Belle as she turned to Tea Cake. "When we were at Rarity's house, Pinkie told me that you like relaxing things."

"That just might work," said Tea Cake. "I never had the time to go to a spa before." Excitement swelled up in Tea Cake's chest. _Why didn't I think of this before? It just might work._ "Let's go then." The ponies galloped all of the way to town.

"You're definitely going to get your cutie mark this time," said Scootaloo as they neared the spa. "I told you that we could help because we are just that awesome."

"No, I'm awesome!" retorted a white stallion with a black iron cross cutie mark that was walking by.

"Just ignore him," said Scootaloo.

Tea Cake couldn't contain her anticipation and galloped right inside of the spa. She tried getting her hooves done, having a facial, taking a mud bath, and sitting in the sauna. It was all relaxing, but she still did not have her cutie mark.

"I'm really sorry that it didn't work," said Apple Bloom as they left. "I was so certain that it would."

"It's okay," said Tea Cake. "You tried, and that's all that matters. Thank you very much for your help, but I think I'll just go back Sugarcube Corner right now." Tea Cake hung her head and walked back to her aunt's and uncle's bakery. She had such high hopes that she will finally receive her cutie mark in Ponyville, but nothing seemed to work.

Tea Cake walked into the bakery and headed straight for the kitchen. "There you are," said Mrs. Cake. "How was your day?"

"Fine," answered Tea Cake without looking at her aunt. As she entered the kitchen, she saw Rarity and Pinkie Pie there talking.

"How did it go?" asked Pinkie Pie jumping up and down with anticipation. "Did you get your cutie mark? What's your talent?"

Tea Cake sighed. "I still don't have one. I guess I just don't have a purpose. I'm nothing special."

"I'm so sorry you didn't get your cutie mark," said Rarity. "I was so sure the girls could help you, but please don't say those things. Every pony was created with a purpose whether it is obvious or not. You are special in your own way. You just haven't realized that yet."

"Thank you for saying that, but it's difficult to believe at the moment. I think I'll just make some tea now." Tea Cake opened the wooden kitchen cabinets looking for tea bags. She set a tea pot on the stove to steam and pulled out various spices to put into the tea. "Would you like some?"

"Of course," said Pinkie.

"I would love a cup," said Rarity. Tea Cake gave each of them a cup when it was finished. Rarity took a sip as Pinkie dumped spoonfuls of sugar into hers. "Oh my goodness! This is the best tea that I have ever tasted, and I've been to some of the finest tea parties in Canterlot."

"It tastes so good!" said Pinkie. Tea Cake blushed. She never made tea for other ponies before.

"Thank you. I usually only make tea for myself. My father doesn't like it in the bakery. He says that coffee goes better with his desserts. Coffee is what sells."

"But you have such a talent for making it," replied Rarity. "It's a shame that your father doesn't recognize that." She continued to sip from her teacup.

"I suppose your right," replied Tea Cake. "I guess making tea is the one thing that I'm good at." As soon as Tea Cake said that, Pinkie's mouth hung open and her eyes grew bigger.

"Your flank!" yelled Pinkie pointing at her. Tea Cake was confused. She looked toward her flank to find that it was glowing!

"What's happening?" asked Tea Cake panicking. Her flank glowed even brighter, and then it stopped. On her flank was an image of a pastel green teapot with a red heart in the center of it. "This… this is it. I HAVE MY CUTIE MARK!" Tea Cake squealed in delight. "My talent is making tea!"

"Congratulations! I knew you would find your talent," said Rarity.

"Yaaayyy!" yelled Pinkie. She pulled out her party cannon. "Let's celebrate!" She shot her cannon, and confetti filled the room. Tea Cake have never been happier in her life. She finally was able to be herself, and she could not have done it without the help of her new friends in Ponyville.


End file.
